Make my dream come true
by megan.summers13
Summary: After Bella's birthday Edward tells Bella in the forest that he did not love her. Bella does not believe him, so she makes it harder for him to say goodbye. It was to much for him and he goes in to a coma state. Bella and the Cullen's try to find a way to get him out of it but Edward would rather stay in it because he is dreaming about what it would be like if Bella was a Vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Make my dream come true**

* * *

**After Bella's birthday Edward tells Bella in the forest that he did not love her. Bella does not believe him, so she makes it harder for him to say goodbye. It was too much for him and he goes in to a frozen state. Bella and the Cullen's try to find a way to get him out of it but Edward would rather stay in it because he is dreaming about what it would be like if Bella was a vampire. Will he ever wake up? Can Bella break his frozen state?**

* * *

**chapter 1.**

**Break Up**

Bella's prov.

After my birthday, Edward hasn't been very happy with me, he hasn't talked to me since my birthday and I'm starting to get worried. He hasn't been showing up for school and doesn't call me any more. Today was a rainy day so he should have been here, I was going to go home after school and take a shower before I go over by the Cullen's house to see why they were not showing up for school. I was heading down the road, when I got to my house, I saw Edward standing next to it. I pulled in the drive way and got out. he was wearing some fancy clothes, why would he do that? I thought.

He looked like he was thinking about something really hard and probably didn't notice me.

"Hey." I said, hoping to get his attention. he looked up seeing I was there, sadness crossed his face.

"Come take a walk with me." He said and turned around and started walking into the forest. I did what he said and followed him. He didn't walk very far before he stopped and turned around. I looked confused by what he was doing and why he wanted to take a walk.

"We have to leave Forks." He said

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Carlisle looks 10 years younger than he is, people are starting to notice."

"Well let me make up some story to tell Charlie." I said thinking that he wanted me to hurry and get out of here.

He raised his head and looked at me and I couldn't help but ask. " When you say we".

"I mean my family and myself." he said.

I swallowed thinking I knew I shouldn't have ask that,why would he leave, he can't leave. The Jasper thing was just a cut, he can't just go because of that.

"Edward, what happen with Jasper was nothing!" My voice was starting to get shaky.

"It was nothing, nothing that I ever expected, and nothing compared of what could have happen." He said.

"I'm coming!" I demanded

"Bella, I don't want you to come!" He said looking at me, but there was pain in his eyes, something was not right.

"You don't want me?" I said softly.

"No." He stumbled out.

I took a step back like I just got hit in the face, I couldn't believe what he was saying. Every day he said he loved me, what happen to that. A single tear come down my face and I felt like my heart stopped. I looked up to see Edward was not looking back, he was looking at the ground. He looked worse than I did. He looked like someone was stabbing him and he could move. Something was wrong he had to be lying he just had to! I couldn't lose him.

"I'm not going to get over you if you leave!" I said.

"Well you just have to!" He said

"I thought you loved me?" I said angry.

"I don't." He said really slow like it was hard for him to get out. He still was not looking at my face.

Silence, that's all I heard, I thought the world had stopped,tears just came flying down my face. I felt really angry, why would he say he loves me all this time and say its a lie? I looked to see his face, he looked even worse. He looked like he was having so much trouble saying this. I was kinda glade he was having trouble, he didn't know what he was doing to me. I'm not letting him leave without a fight. I was so angry, I felt like I was about to exploded.

"FINE! if you want me to get over you, then just tell me that you don't love me to my face, tell me all those times I spent with you was a lie, tell me that you hate me and never want to see me again!" I said yelling. I walked straight up to him until I was 3 feet away, crossed my arms and waited.

He finally looked up and he looked afraid, like if he said those words he would die. He closed his eyes and took a breath, before he said a word I stopped him. " Look me in the eye and say it!"he opened his eyes and started to breathe a little heavy, he closed his fist and it looked like he was breaking the skin.

"Please don't do this!" He said painfully.

"Do what Edward," I said sarcastically. "I'm just telling you to say what should be a piece of cake to you!"

He was breathing loud even thought he did not need to breathe.

"Come on Edward say it!" I yelled.

He was breathing really fast now and looked like he was about to exploded.

"SAY IT!" I SCREAM. I leaned in closer and very softly I said something I thought I would never say.

"I hate you!" I whispered.

His breathing stopped, his fists undid, and his eyes were wide open. He was looking straight at me, he lifted his hands and slowly brought them to my cheek. He held my face, for what seemed like 1 second and closed his eyes and fell to the ground.

I backed up of what I just saw, he looked died. I started to scream. What happen to him? Is he dead? Did I kill him? Did he faint? I went to the ground and started to shake him. He wasn't moving or answering me.

"What did I just do?!"

* * *

**End of chapter one!**

**Just saying I got this story from a dream. It was a little hard for me to add some stuff in their to make it make sense. I am really excited to finish this story because it has a really good ending! **

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS! I want to know what you think about the story! If you have a good idea to make it better tell me! I want to know! Or if you just want to tell me that I'm awesome than you can do that to. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys I am so sorry about my spell check. I will look through the story a bit more carefully this time. Keep the comments coming, I want to know what you guys think!**

**Oh ya, I don't own twilight! Sucks right?!**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

**Scared**

Bella's prov.

Just like that he was lying on the ground, I didn't know what to do, I started to freak out. Vampires are not supposed to faint! I was screaming his name hoping to get an answer, but he never did. I started crying even harder, I berried my face in his chest. I then felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see Alice and the rest of the Cullen's right behind her, they all looked shocked.

"Bella, what did you do?!" Emmett said with wide eyes.

"I don't know, I just said, he was about to leave, then he," I was cut off by Alice, she seen how I didn't understand.

She wiped the tears sprinting from my face. Ok, now Bella, what happen?

I slowed down my breathing and tried to tell them what he did.

"He told me to take a walk with him and when we got here he was saying that he was leaving and said he didn't want me to come. I was trying to talk him out of it but he wasn't bulging so I told him the only way for me to get over him like he wanted was to tell me he didn't love me. I was just so mad at him, I I told him I hated him and that's when he fell and didn't move."

Carlisle was right by his side at vampire speed examining him. He tried to shake him a little to see if he would respond, but he didn't.

"There is something wrong with him and I don't know what it is, I have never seen anything like it. Emmett get him and take him back to the house." He said giving Edward to Emmett.

"Is he going to be ok? Did I do this to him? I have to see him!"

"Bella I think you should go home for now until we get this figured out." Carlisle told me.

"No, I need to make sure he is alright!"

"Bella, if something is not right you need to stay away, we will come and get you when he is ok!" Carlisle said.

after that Alice lead me back to the house and in my room. "Alice? will Edward be ok?"

"I don't know, I can't really see him right know."

I started to cry again, what if he never wakes up, what if he is not asleep, what if he is dead?! I couldn't keep my mind under control.

"Bella, it's going to be ok, just go on like it's another normal day." Alice said trying to calm me down.

"I don't want normal, I want Edward!" I said trying to calm my self down.

"Bella its going to be ok, I'll come and get when he is ok, but for now just stay here and don't do anything stupid!" she left and I didn't know what to do, I tried to get this off my mind by taking a shower. But I still couldn't help but think of what was happening right know. I was so scared!

Edward's prov.

I didn't know what happen, at first I was in front of Bella and now I'm in my room. I was really confused how did I get here? There was a tap on my door, "Hey Edward time to go to school." Emmett said on the other side of the door.

School, I thought I was not going to go to school anymore. I get up and head down stairs. Jasper and Alice were watching the news on tv. On the tv the date said October 29th, 2012. I thought it was 2013, did the news people get it wrong? I asked Alice what day it was, she said the same that the news said. What the heck just happen, did I get sucked back in time or something? Carlisle took me out of my thought. " You guys get to school now". He said.

We were all heading out the door and to school, when we were almost there, I couldn't help but think, this is the first day I meet Bella. When we got to school, I went to my regular classes that I always went to until lunch came around. I didn't know rather to be scared or excited to see Bella. Jasper seemed to notice my emotions because he asked me if I was alright. I told him ya.

_"Edward, you never been this excited for lunch before." _he thought.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something," I lied and he nodded.

We were walking into the lunch room when something happen, I didn't smell her, I didn't smell her blood. I looked over to where she was supposed to be sitting but she wasn't there. Maybe she wasn't real, maybe I wasn't supposed to meet her. I was really sad, for some reason I just wish she was here.

There was talk all around the cafeteria about the new girl, my ears perked up, maybe she was real. I started to listen closer, but they were saying things that didn't sound like my Bella, they said this girl had slightly different color hair and eyes and she was the hottest person in the school, even hotter than Rose. I seen every one looked at the door to the cafeteria so I did to and what I saw shocked my eyes. It was Bella

"But she was a VAMPIRE!"

* * *

**I'm sorry I stopped it right there, but I'm getting tired and ready for bed. **

**What do you think will happen next? Bella is freaked out because she thinks Edward is dead but really he is in a coma like sleep and dreaming how things are different if Bella was a vampire. Werid right?**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A COMMENT AND TELL ME HOW I AM DOING, I WANT TO KNOW! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Did you guys like my second chapter, I have been doing better haven't I? Well, this chapter is even better! Have fun reading! :)**

**Oh ya, I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

**New Things**

Bella's prov.

I was up all night thinking of what happen to Edward, I still didn't know if he was ok. I had a terrible nightmare about Edward and how he was running away from something and that something was me! I was up before the clock and all ready, ready to go to school. I decided to get a little breakfast since I still had an hour before school. I walked down stairs, went into the kitchen and made myself a PB J, Charlie was at the police station every morning so I didn't have to worry about feeding him. I had a glass of milk beside my plate and I picked it up and took a drink. When I was drinking the milk, I felt a hand on my back. I dropped the milk on the ground because I jumped so high and started to cough. When I turned around I saw Alice start to giggle at me.

"What was that for!" I scream.

"Sorry, I thought you would notice me by now, I did knock and opened the door." She said still a little giggly.

"Why are you here, is Edward ok, is he hurt?" I said in a rush.

"Calm down Bella, Edward is fine, he is just in a deep sleep right now." She said.

"What do you mean a deep sleep, vampires can sleep." I said a little scared.

"I mean he is in a coma like sleep, a vampire coma like sleep, we didn't even know that this was possible, sometimes we couldn't even tell if he was dead or asleep." She explained.

"How do you guys know if he was in a coma?" I said.

"Carlisle call Eleazar and he came last night, Eleazar is part of our family in Canada. He can see in the mind of Edward and could tell he was still alive, just sleeping." She told me.

"Ok so why are you here, and will Edward ever wake up?" I asked.

"I'm here because I need you to come back with us. Eleazar said that you might be the one who can get him out of it, since you are the one who put him in it." She said.

"How the heck am I going to do that, I can't wake up a vampire!"

"Look Bella, he went in the state of coma because he was shocked, well maybe he might hear you if you talked to him, like say some interesting things that might shock him to get out of the coma." She explained.

Me, get a vampire out of a coma that no one knew could happen? I can't do that, I'm the one who put him in it, what if I make it worse?! What if he is screaming in his mind because he is so scared, what if he never wakes up?! "Alice, I don't think I can do this." I told her.

"You can and you will!" She demanded. "Edward needs you right now and you are not just going to leave him like this!"

She was right, I did put him in this and if I don't get him out of it, he might be like that for ever."Ok Alice, let's go."

"Don't worry about Charlie,I left a note saying you were going to go by your friend's house for the day." She said.

We were in the car and heading to the Cullen's house, I was thinking about how all this happen. None of this would have happen if he would have just stayed. What will happen if I do wake him up, will he leave like he was going to? I didn't know what to think.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 3, Bella is starting to figure out that if she wakes up Edward, he might want to leave her again. But whats going on in Edwards mind. That will be in the next chapter! LEAVE COMMENTS! love yall! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Was up people, thank you for the comments you guys left me and keep them coming I love to hear what you guys think.**

**This chapter is going to be like when Edward doesn't realize Bella is a vampire and does things that Bella can notice now, but he does not know that. Mahahaha, he really embarrasses himself in this chapter! **

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

**Different Things**

Edward's prov.

I couldn't believe my eyes, Bella was right in front of me, as a vampire! How did she become a vampire, who changed her, why is she around so many humans? My thoughts were everywhere but that all changed when I really got a good look at her. She was hot! I mean she was nice when she was human and all but now, I feel like I am drooling over her. I never thought Bella could look as good as she was already was human. She walked across the lunch room to an empty table in the back corner and started to read a book. Every ones eyes were on her, the boys were looking at other things about her. I growled at the thoughts I heard about her. I turn to my table to see my family looking at me strangely. All their thoughts hit me with full force.

" _Edward, are you ok? You seem to be a little angry_." Alice thought

" _Eddie likes the new girl Bella!_" Emmett thought and was singing th song.

" _She is not as hot as I am!_" Rose thought.

" _Edward you are starting to act weirdly and your emotions or every were, are you sure your ok?"_ Jasper thought concerned.

I nodded to him to answer his thought. But really I didn't know if I was ok or not, was this a dream or was I given another chance with Bella as a vampire? I need to figure this out but first I need to talk to Bella. I wonder if she knows me, she probably doesn't seeing that this is the first day that Bella comes to this school.

I turned back to stare at her but she did not even to look up from her book to notice me. The bell rang and that got her attention, she got up and walked to her class, which I already know is Biology, that's when I can talk to her.

I followed her to class but was behind her so she would not notice me. When I got to the class she was talking to the teacher so I walked past her to take my seat. I felt the breeze of the fan that was blowing on her to me. She smelt so good, not delicious good but like flowers good. The teacher pointed by my seat and she sat down besides me. She was not paying attention to me at all, she didn't even look over. I'm glad she didn't because I am fully on stare at her. She was so beautiful, her hair was a light brown, her curves were perfect, her eyes where the most golden color I have ever seen. She soon took me out of my thought with her even more sweeter voice.

"Are you going to keep staring at me?" She said, not looking at me.

I was shocked, she didn't even look over to see I was staring at her, but I also forgot she was a vampire. Nothing come out of my mouth, I was frozen.

"Hello, can you hear me?" She said to low for human ear.

"Are you talking to me?" I ask confused.

"Well yeah, you're the only vampire in here." She whispered.

I didn't know what to say, I keep forgetting that she was a vampire, Bella a vampire.

"Bella?" I questioned.

She turned her head and her eyes where staring into mine just like I did her. They were so beautiful, I couldn't break the glance. She must have thought I was crazy because I was looking at her like she was the best prize I have ever seen. I didn't even notice I was inching closer to her, but she did and looked confused at what I was doing. The teacher started to talk and she turned her head. I don't know why but I felt an emptiness, like she just left. The class went by fast and the bell rang. She got her stuff and walked out into the hall, i followed her but this time I was right behind her, I tried to get her attention.

"Hey Bella wait up." I said walking faster to get besides her.

"How do you know my name?" She ask turning her head to look at me.

"Well your name is all around the school." I said looking back at her.

"Yeah but people always say my real name first." She said.

"I know you like Bella better." I told he.

"How do you know that?" She ask confused.

"Um, just a lucky guess." I lied.

She turned her face and kept walking. I knew I needed to talk to her but I needed to talk to her alone. We were heading out side and I stopped her before she got in her truck. I just needed to come out and say it, get it though me before I get scared. "Hey Bella can we talk sometime?" I asked cheesy.

"Talk as in?" She said waiting for me to finish.

"Well its not that often that we get vampires like us come here so I was thinking we could get to know each other better." I said which sounded really cheesy.

" Um, sure i'd like that." She said with a shy smile.

She got into her truck and drove away, if I had a heart right now it would have beaten really fast. I think I just fell in love with Bella Swan all over again!

* * *

**Edward really likes this new Bella, to bad she is just apart of his dream world... On Bella's side of the story, she is on her way to see Edward and try to find a way to wake him up. Will she be able to wake him up or will she think about what her problem is, like if he will stay with her or not. She has a hand full but so does Edward! What will happen?! LEAVE COMMENTS TO TELL ME HOW AWESOME THIS STORY IS! REMEMBER I RIGHT A NEW CHAPTER EVERY DAY! LOVE YOU GUYS!;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**In this chapter we are going to hear Bella's prov. hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

**Right decision**

Bella's prov.

Me and Alice were heading to the Cullen's to go see Edward. They think that sense I'm the one who put Edward into this coma that I can get him out of it. They also think that Edward went into the coma out of shock so they think that if he can hear me, than I might be able to talk to him, like say something shocking to him and make him snap out of what ever he is in. I really think that this plan is stupid, if someone goes into a coma because of shock and wouldn't making him more shocked be worse. Alice pulled in the drive way and got out of the car at vampire speed while I trudged behind her. When I walked in, everyone was in the living room looking at me. There was two different vampires that I was guess was Eleazar and Carmen.

"Bella, we have heard so much about you." She said and gave me a hug. "I'm Carmen."

I turn my head to see the guy next to her, "Eleazar, right?" I asked

"Yes, its a pleasure to meet you." he said and gave me a hug. After all that was done, I wanted to get strait to the point.

"Is Edward ok?" I asked.

"Edward is fine, he's not in any pain so that's good." Eleazar answered.

"Can I see him?" I asked shyly.

"Of course, he is in his room." Carmen said and lead me up stairs and into his room.

When I walked in I saw this big bed in the middle of the room and Edward lying peacefully on it. I turned around because Eleazar started to talk.

"Now Bella, we were informed that you said some things to Edward that shocked him and made him go into this coma. Well we guessed that sense he was shocked when he went in it we would be shocked when he comes out. Now a real human doctor might say something really different but sense we are dealing with a vampire hear its going to be a bit challenging." Eleazar explained.

I could get what he was saying, Edward was a vampire and they are really different that humans so vampires have a different medication.

I turned around and walked over by Edwards bed and sat down. I was to scared to touch him because I didn't want to wake him, he looked so calm and nice in his sleep, I wonder what he was dreaming about? **;)**

He looked peaceful in his sleep, I didn't want to wake him from that, I mean when do you ever get to see a vampire sleep?! Another reason I didn't wake him because I didn't want to know what would have happen next, would he leave? Would he be disgusted of what I did to him? I didn't know if I was making the right decision or not!

* * *

**Seems like Bella is having trouble trying to figure things out, and for Edward he doesn't know whats really going on, but he is having the hots for the vampire Bella in his dream. There is more to come! PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT! LOVE YOU! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updated sooner, I have been doing a lot this week but now I have time because the weather outside is really bad so this chapter should be interesting. In this chapter it is going to be Edwards prov... See what happens.**

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

**Date**

Edwards prov.

My first day was really weird, I saw Bella as a vampire and I asked her on a date, more like a talk. Am I stupid or was I just going crazy? All I knew was that I am back to the day I meet Bella but this time she is a vampire, I don't know what is going on or how I got here. My hypothesis is that I just got a second chance with Bella as a vampire or that I might be dead, but I don't remember dying from anything or from anyone so that can't be it. But maybe it was a second chance, to be with Bella as a different person. But who changed her, who brought her into this world that I didn't want her to go though and how long was she like this? Does she still have a family, was Charlie even alive at this point? All these questions built up in my head that I was going to ask Bella, TONIGHT!

I dressed up fancier than normal because now I knew she would notice every detail about me, I even had Alice help me with it. Worst idea ever! She just wouldn't stop talking about what was I going to do or did I like her in that way or do you think she likes to shop. Just really stupid questions that she bugged me with every minuet. Some of the questions, I answered to shut her up but also because they were true, Yes I do like her, Yes I think she is pretty. Alice just couldn't believe that I was actually admitting to something that she thought was personal but truly to me, it wasn't. When Bella was human, I couldn't help but talked about her and how I liked her and my family would just ignore me because I talked about her to much. But now in this time, they want to know every detail, so why not give it to them since they are going to know soon and get bored with it later.

Alice told me the exact time and place to where I should take Bella, and of course it was my meadow. Bella always loved the meadow when she was human so this was probably a good place to take her on our talk/date. I was about to leave until Alice stopped me.

" Make sure to tell her she looks nice." Alice told me and pushed me out the door.

I got in my car and headed to Bella's house. I wondered if she still lived there or if anyone lived with her? When I got to the house her dirty old truck was there and I couldn't help but think, why didn't she get a new or different car? I walked up to the door and knocked. She was there to open the door in a half of a second.

" Oh, your here." she said surprised.

" Ya, I was thinking we could have that talk today." I said, still sounding so cheesy.

" How did you know where I lived?" She asked with a questing smile.

I had to come up with something, what was I supposed to say? _I used to come her all the time when you were human. _I thought.

" Well your new here and word spreads when new people are in town, there's pretty much no secretes in this town." I said quickly.

" Theirs one." She added.

" What's that?" I asked

" There is now one more vampire in this town." she said smiling.

She went inside, got ready and came out in about 3 seconds. I lead her to my car and I started to drive.

" So, where are we going for this, talk?" She asked with a questioning smile.

" You'll see." I told her.

I was driving faster than I should be with Bella in the car because she would always tell me to slow down but this Bella didn't look like she mind at all. I keep looking over at her thinking she was going to flinch or move to grab something like she always does.

" Why do you keep staring at me, it's like your waiting for me to do something." she asked confused.

" I thought you would be a little scared of me driving so fast and tell me to slow down." I said truthfully.

" I don't know who told you that I like to go slow but I am the complete opposite. I like to do everything fast." She said relaxed.

" Oh." I said surprised. Bella liked to go fast, that's a first. Bella could never go fast with her clumsiness when she was a human but now she doesn't have to worry about that I guess.

I stopped on the side of the road and got out, she was out of the door before I got a chance to even get to her side to open the door for her like I always did. "Lead the way." She said without question.

I started walking, surprised that she didn't ask any more questions. She asked me what I was doing a minute after I started walking and I stood there confused.

" How far is this place?" She asked.

" About 10 miles, why?" I told her.

" Well are you going to walk all the way there or can we just run." she said.

" Oh ya, sorry." I said. I keep forgetting that she was a vampire and can go to impressive speeds.

I started running and she did not fall back an inch. She was just as fast as me, that was interesting. When we got to the meadow she stopped and took in the view.

" It's beautiful."

" I knew you would like it." I said. She gave me a warm smile and we both sat down.

" Ok, what do you want to know?" she asked.

" Well lets start with, how did you become a vampire?" I said.

" Well, my mom and dad were both vampires when they found me in 1943, I was just a baby that someone left in the street and they heard the crying. They raised me till I was old enough to be a vampire and changed me when I was seventeen. I asked them to because I really wanted to be one, They agreed to it because they knew that I was going to do something one day that would kill me because I used to attract danger. When I was changed they taught me how to hunt animals and how to walk among the people. They thought I had the power of self-control because I didn't even twitch at the smell of human blood when I was a new-born. The burning didn't bother me as long as I thought about what it was that bothered me with. One day my parents died from a fire that I think was started from the Voltaire, I had no idea how they got in it or why the Voltaire would do that but I didn't get a chance to say good-bye before they went." She explained.

" I'm sorry that happen to you." I told her.

" Ya me to, but enough about me, how did you become a vampire?" she asked.

I told her every thing about how I became like this and how I have been living with me new family since then. She told me everything about how she came to Forks, but there was one question that I just had to ask.

" Bella, do you know me at all?" I asked her wanting to know if it was just me who remembered.

" No, I don't think I have ever saw you before." She said.

" Ok I was just wondering." I told her.

We both laid down and stared at the sky, the sun was coming out and I looked over to see if Bella would sparkle like I did. Of coerce she did and boy did she look beautiful! She looked over and was smiling.

" What?" she asked about me staring at her.

" You just look so beautiful." I said truthfully. Why should I lie, I want her to know the way I feel.

" Oh, well thank you." She said.

I knew, if she could blush she would be doing it right now like she always did. I reached over and grabbed her hand. She looked surprised that I did that but she started to smile so I guess that's a good sign.

" Bella, there is something I want to say." I said wanting to make every thing straight with her before I do something else, I wanted her to know how I felt in that very spot right now.

" Bella, when I first saw you, something in me just snapped, I used to believe love at first sight was just a myth but now I can't help but feel that way. I'm in love with you Bella!" I said truthfully.

" Oh Edward, I didn't know what it was until now, I felt the same way but I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want you to think I was a freak or something." She said.

She loved me too! I knew she did but hearing it come out of her mouth made me scream inside with joy.

Every thing was quiet now, we were both staring into each others eyes, I couldn't help but lean in closer and kiss her. She kissed me back. I never felt so much love in a kiss with Bella. We were the same temperature and she wasn't breakable any more, I didn't have to be as gentle as I was with the human Bella. It was just so perfect, I couldn't think of a better moment than right now.

* * *

**So did you guys like it?! Edward looked like he really loves this new dream Bella, but what about the real Bella, she is still trying to wake up Edward. What if she does wake him up and he gets pulled out of his awesome dream, what do you think will happen next? Leave a comment below! Love you! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the comments and everyone who is now following me! This chapter is going to be Bella's prov. She is in a spot where she has to try to wake up Edward but she is a little testy about it because he was going to leave her. She can't leave Edward like that for every so what is she going to do?! **

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

**Make up my mind**

Bella's prov.

This was a little award because everyone was watching me while I would try to wake up Edward. They followed every move I made, like I was about to make the wrong move or something. I hated the idea of waking Edward from his little sleep because he looked like he was happy like that, like literally he was smiling in his sleep. I didn't understand why though. **;)**

_" Here goes nothing." _I thought as I put my hand on his right shoulder and started to shake him.

" Edward? Edward can you hear me? Its time to wake up now." I said close to his ear.

He didn't move or respond, I tried doing it again.

" Edward, it's me Bella, you need to wake up." I said a little louder.

No movement, nothing, I turned around and looked at Eleazar. He looked confused and told me to do it again. I tuned around and shook Edward again but harder this time.

" Edward get up, you can't stay like this forever." I pretty much yelled.

Nothing, not even a flinch, he still had that smile on his face and for a second there I thought he was laughing. I tuned back around and Eleazar walked over by Edward and he shook him a little.

" Edward, can you hear me?" Eleazar said.

Right after Eleazar spoke, Edward stopped smiling, Eleazar looked confused of what was happening and he told me to say something.

" Uh, Edward?" I said. Edward's face lit up, he started smiling again. Eleazar looked surprised, he looked at me and said Edwards name again. Right then Edward stopped smiling again. I said his name again and he started smiling.

We both looked at each other in complete shock. Edward only smiled when he hears my voice.

Eleazar motioned for me to go out side. I did that and the entire family was out there waiting. Everyone looked at Eleazar, waiting for an answer.

"What I have just found out was that Edward can only do some kind of response to Bella's voice. Even though he does not move or speak back, he can still tell that Bella is the one who is talking to him. I don't want anyone talking to him except Bella." Eleazar explained.

Everyone looked at me. "Why am I the only one who can talk to him?" I asked

" Because when ever he hears someone else voice besides yours, he doesn't like it too much, he is more comfortable with yours." He told me.

" But how does that help him wake up?" I asked.

" Like I said Bella, you need to talk to him, say something that might get him to move or wake up and if that doesn't help than I don't know what will." He said.

" So you are pretty much saying, if I don't wake him up, he will be stuck like that forever?" I asked.

" Sorry for putting so much pressure on you Bella but you are the one who put him in this." He said.

" He wouldn't be in this if he would have just stayed!" I yelled. " Why would you let him leave anyway?! Why didn't you stop him in the first place! Before he saved me! Before he said he loved me! Before he was going to leave and lie to me about loving me this whole time!" I could feel the wet tears run down my face.

" Is that what he said to you?" Alice asked.

"Yes." I answered.

Alice was about to say something but Carlisle put his hand out and shook his head at Alice. _" He is the one who has to tell her." _I thought Carlisle said but I ignored it.

Carlisle spoke up, " Bella, I know what he did was wrong but you can't leave him like this, you have to try to wake him up."

I knew he was right but it was just hard to think that once he wakes up he is going to leave and there is nothing I can do about it. I walked in there and started to talk to Edward again. I wonder how long it's going to be before my true love wakes up and leaves me.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? I was having a little trouble writing Bella's prov. because I am so in to what Edward is doing in his dream so there is going to be more writing about Edward in this story than Bella. I will be updating soon, just keep reminding me through comments. Leave awesome comments to! Love you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for everyone that left a comment, but special thanks to "Lionnara" for giving me a good idea for this story, their might be a point in the story to where I might use Lionnara's idea. Again thanks for everyone who commented and keep them coming.**

**In this chapter, it is going to be Edwards prov. The dream left off when he and Bella told each other how they feel about one another, so from that point, what do you think might happen next?! Well read it and find out!**

**I don't own twilight!**

* * *

**Chapter 8.**

**Life goes on**

Edwards prov.

Man! There is nothing more better than this! I never knew Bella could be like this as a vampire. She's nice, she's fun, she is defiantly HOT! Don't get me wrong, human Bella was all these things to but I could never do the things I do with vampire Bella now. I do miss my human Bella though, I miss her red cheeks, I miss her clumsiness. But the one thing I really miss is how I was always there to protest her, well now Bella can pretty much protect herself, she is not the fragile little human that I feel in love with, but I still and always will love Bella, human or not.

Me and vampire Bella have spent a lot of time together after our little "Talk" in the meadow. She would always be over by my house, everyone loved her, even Rose. I was a little surprised that Rose took a like in her because she never liked human Bella. Everyone treated her like she was already apart of the family. Alice took her shopping a lot and what shocked me was that Bella actually liked it. Alice was always happy when she was around, she had her own little shopping buddy. Rose and the rest of the family loved her to, it was like she had different personality's for each person.

Rose: Bella loved to talk about cars.

Emmett: She loved playing video games.

Jasper: She loved hearing about the battles he was in.

Esme: She was as joyful as her.

Carlisle: She loves to hear about the physics of medicine.

She pleased everyone in the house with her multiple personality's and helped us become more closer as a family. She was a wonderful addition and everyone thought so to. Bella and I would get closer and closer as our relationship went on. I always thought when I was with her, "Why in the hell did I not change Bella when she asked me to". I mean yes, I did want her to live a normal, happy life but she looked twice as happy living this one. I felt bad, Bella could have had this life if I would have let the venom spread when James bit her, but for all I know, that never happen. Bella was a vampire from the start, and she loved it, I'm glade I didn't ruin her life by not giving her what she wanted. I believed that everything I went though with human Bella was some kind of daydream, even though it felt real, it probably never happened. But it still bothered me, in that daydream I was going to leave Bella. I didn't know if I was crazy or just plain stupid, but now that I know Bella is living the life of her dream, I would never leave her.

It has been a couple of months since the meadow and our relationship just keeps growing bigger and bigger. It was weird because with vampire Bella, I had a bigger relationship with her in a couple of months than I did with human Bella in 1 year. She was always perfect and I have wanted to do something special for her. I was planing on taking her the meadow to surprise her with something.

" Bella honey, where are you?" I called for her.

" In here Edward." She called from Alice's room. I ran up there at vampire speed to see her and Bella on the computer looking at shoes.

" Hey love, what are you doing?" I asked.

" Buying some cute high heels." She responded in a high voice. It sounded weird when she said that, the human Bella hated anything that had to do with cloths. I'm going to have to get used to that.

" Love are you ready to go?" I asked. She already knew we were going to the meadow but she didn't know what for. All she knew it was just a another romantic date.

" Ya, Alice, add those brown ones to the cart, I'm going to the meadow with Edward." she said.

" Ok, have fun." She said to Bella and gave my a wide sneaky smile. Alice already new about the surprise and I'm pretty sure she told everyone in the house excepted Bella what it is.

Bella and I both left the house and we where on our way. Bella always liked to run and didn't get the point off a car if you were a vampire, she mostly ran every were she went excepted when she had to go into public places and look normal. We were half way there and she stopped.

" Bella love, why did you stop?" I asked confused.

" I just wanted to say that I love you so much." She told me and started running again. For some reason, she always did that, she would tell me that she loved me at weird times and places. It's not like I didn't like hearing her say that, I loved hearing those words come out of her mouth because I knew she really meant them every time she said them.

We got to the meadow and sat down at our usual spot. The sun was out with little cloud so every time a beam of light would hit us we would sparkle. She looked so beautiful in the sunlight that I wished I had a photo graphic memory every time she sparkled.

" Bella, you look beautiful." I whispered.

" Thank you Edward and you look as hansom as always." she whispered back.

I gave her a warm smile and stood up, she looked confused but stood up also. The sun was setting and I thought _"perfect timing"_.

" Look how beautiful the sunset is love." I told her pointing at the sunset. She turned around and before she could turn back around to me, I got down on one knee and took her hands. She gasped when she saw me like this.

" Bella love, I don't know where to begin, you came into my life and fixed everything, you showed me how to love and become more of a man than I already am. I know we have spent little time together but in that time I have never felt more alive that I have in a hundred years. All I can say is marry me Bella." I said. "Marry me and be called Bella Cullen. Or Bella swan, or be whatever you wish to call yourself, but marry me and promise to stay with me forever and never leave me, for I cannot bear another day of my life to go by that does not have you in it."

Her eyes wide open with shock, I was getting a little worried when she did not answer me sooner, but she did not disappoint me.

" Yes, yes, yes! Of course Edward, I will marry you!"

I was so excited, I pulled out the ring that was in my pocket and put it on her finger." This was my mothers." I said. "If she would have known you, she would have wanted you to have it."

She had a big smile on her face and I picked her up and spun her around in my arms, planing never to let go. That point in time, I felt nothing but pure bliss.

* * *

**Awesome I know right, but all awesomeness comes to an end. Bella is going to have to wake up Edward some time or another. What do you think he is going to do when he wakes up? Well, keep up with my story and you'll find out! I promise to everyone that I will finish this story so don't give up on me! LEAVE A COMMENT! Love you! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Was up guys? I'm getting to the end of this story soon so, just a couple more chapters and I am out of here! Now don't worry, these last few chapters will be awesome! This chapter is about Bella and how she gets aggravated with the fact that she has to keep trying to wake up Edward. Why is she aggravated you might ask or think in your mind. Well find out!**

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

**JUST SAYING EDWARDS DREAM IS GOING A LOT FASTER IN TIME THAN IN BELLA'S REAL TIME!**

* * *

**Chapter 9.**

**Freak out**

Bella's prov.

" Edward, Edward, EDWARD!" And nothing, nothing, and still nothing. I have been doing this for a week, coming over by the Cullen's house every day after school, screaming and yelling at Edward trying to get him up. I'm lying to Charlie by saying that I'm going over here to work on a project with Alice when I'm really just screaming and yelling at Edward. I got to know his family a little bit better but I haven't talked to Jasper about the accident yet so it gets kinda awkward around him.

Through this entire week I feel like I have been used, I barely get enough sleep, I have to sit in a room all day, and my lungs are getting very tired as I do this. Maybe I should say something to Carlisle saying my lungs are going out or I won't be able to talk soon if I do this. I doubt he will believe me, being a doctor and all, he will know I'm lying. But hey, its worth a try right.

" Carlisle, can you come in here. * cough * cough * I faked.

He was here about a second after my fake coughs. " Yes Bella, is there something you need?" He asked.

" Ya um, well my thought is starting to hurt, I think I might have something." I said trying act like I wasn't lying even though I was a terrible lair.

" Bella, you are a terrible lair." he chuckled.

Yep, should have seen that coming. He left the room without saying another word. I sat down in the chair right next to Edward, and started calling his name again. " Edward, Edward, Edward." I said in a low voice. I felt like my mind was going crazy, like I couldn't think straight. I actually felt like I hated Edward right now. What is wrong with me? Am I losing my mind? Ya sure, this is his fault for me being here, and his fault that he said he didn't love me and his fault that he would trick me all this time. Wow, maybe I wasn't losing my mind, maybe I could actually hate Edward right now. I mean he is the one who started all of this and he thought he could just end it like that. The only thing that I can remember from that day in the woods was he was trying to leave me. He said he didn't love me, in a way. He doesn't care about me, let alone love me. I give him everything, my trust, my love, and even my soul, if he really loved me he would have changed me into a vampire and none of this would have happen.

" This is all your fault!" I yelled at him. For a second there, I though I saw his eye twitch but I didn't think nothing of it. I would have thought by now one of the Cullen's would have came up by now to see what was I screaming about, but know one came. I got a little suspicious and went out into the hallway. There was a note on the stair case.

_" Bella, we all went hunting, be back soon, don't go anywhere! "_

Don't go anywhere, well were was I going to go, they would just drag me back here, they will always find me. I crumpled the note and though it on the floor and walked back in the room. And what do you know, Edward still lying on the bed. I hope he lies there forever, he deserves it.

" Your so stupid!" I yelled. And again, I could have sworn that I saw his eye twitch. My anger was just so built up inside of me that I felt like throwing things.

" Why did you have to do this to me Edward! I loved you Edward and all you wanted to do is leave me!" I yelled turned around because I did not want to see his face.

" You were just going to break up with me and leave me in the woods like I was nothing, you just used me! Well you know what Edward?! I would have been glad, I would have loved for you to leave, you have proven to me that I am nothing more than some stupid human that just happen to fall in love with you!" I started yelling again with my back turned. I thought I heard something move but I was to distracted by my anger.

" You don't love me Edward, you didn't even love me enough to change me. I thought I loved you, I thought I would have died for you until I found out how stupid and a user you were!" After that I defiantly heard a little wine behind me but I still didn't turn around.

" I don't love you Edward, in fact I hate you!" I yelled.

A loud blood piercing scream came from behind me, I turned around to see Edward, shaking violently, screaming on the bed. He looked like he was in pain and lots of it. After about 5 seconds his screaming stopped and his body went back to normal but his face still looked like he was in pain and his breathing was so jagged. Then all of a sudden his eyes open and sat up so fast I didn't notes. His eyes were pitch black and he was looking around the room looking so frighted of were he was. I was in the corner of the room scared as hell because of what just happened. He was still looking around until his eyes meet mine. I felt something in me change, I felt regret and guilty of what I said a minuet ago. He stood up really slow like he didn't know how to walk, his eyes never left mine, he took a couple steeps forward and stopped. I straitened my self out and stood, he took a couple more steps closer and put his hand out and touched my face. He flinched back like I burned him of something. He looked so confused.

" Bella, is that you?!" He whispered and I nodded my head for yes.

" But, But," he backed up like he was afraid of me, I got a little confused. " Your HUMAN!" He yelled.

* * *

**Well, did you like it or not?! I want to know! Next will be Edwards prov. And guys, I'm sorry I haven't been updating a lot because I have doing a lot of things. But I will get this story finished so don't panic. leave a comment! Love you! :) **


End file.
